XX Day Project: Revolution
by Hay Anime14
Summary: Hey, ini ditujukan padamu. Kau, sang Pembenci. Mengapa tak coba bergabung bersama kami? Atau ingin menyaksikan terlebih dahulu, sebelum kalian hendak memilih. Pilihan ada ditanganmu. Kau sebagai penonton atau ingin ikut beraksi? Kemarilah, mari bersama merubah dunia! Tertarik?
1. Act 00: Zero

Dunia ini sudah rusak. Busuk.

Lihat. Bumi semakin kacau. Tangan-tangan itu tanpa sadar memicu kiamat semakin dekat.

Dengar. Jeritan asa tak berperi. Tanpa dosa—mungkin. Tapi, apa ada yang peduli?

Darah hitam tergenang dimana-mana. Menodai hati sebagian manusia. Ego meninggi, saling mengintimidasi, bersiap menikam satu sama lain. Padahal, mereka masih satu keturunan.

Berteriaklah mereka tentang keadilan. Faktanya—tua renta pemilik sebongkah kayu berdiam dibalik jeruji. Sementara itu para serigala buas dibiarkan bebas diluar publik.

Berteriaklah mereka anti penjajahan. Membiarkan orang lain mengeruk mereka menyebabkan kemelaratan diri. Sifat tak mudah hilang bernama kebodohan,egoisme. Lucu sekali.

Muak. Para pembangkang menjadi pemimpin. Para ksatria menjadi penentang. Permaian politik memang seru dan menegangkan.

Wajah kecil yang menunjukkan seukir senyuman itu, menunjukkan polosnya jiwa yang seolah belum terjamah kerasnya dunia—tanpa dosa. Tapi masa depan, siapa yang menjamin? Miris sekali.

Mahluk bernama manusia itu, benar-benar mahluk yang aneh dan unik ya?

Itulah gambaran dunia masa kini. Alasan pantas kenapa sangat layak untuk dibenci.

Jadi, kenapa diam saja? Kau membenci dunia? Mengapa tak mencoba bergabung bersama kami—sekumpulan orang berharapan pasti jika dunia akan menjadi jauh lebih baik oleh sebuah 'Revolusi'—dengan satu konsekuensi: siap untuk dibenci.

Kami bukan teroris—tolong jangan samakan dengan kelompok anarkis dan berbau rasis—Hanya sekumpulan orang yang mengharap adanya perubahan.

Kami menerima siapa saja yang ingin bergabung. Tetapi sekali lagi, ditegaskan kembali bagi kalian yang sungguh membenci dunia meski ada alasan lain dibalik itu. Toh, saling bahu-membahu dengan tujuan satu mempercepat keinginan—tersendiri—kita untuk tercapai, bukan?

Dan maaf saja bagi kalian yang takut mati—sekaligus belum _siap_ untuk dibenci—silahkan mundur perlahan. Kami menghargai kalian—tetapi kami lebih menghargai lagi orang-orang yang rela mempertaruhkan jiwa dan raga. Ah—jangan khawatir. Tak semudah itu kami membiarkan mati seorang anggota karena satu nyawa itu _amat_ berharga.

Jika hanya sekedar ingin kekuasaan—silahkan. Sebagai gantinya, dibayar dengan satu letusan peluru adil, bukan?

Jangan pedulikan _gender_ -mu, umur-mu, ras-mu, keyakinan-mu—disini, _SARA_ tidak berlaku.

Mau kau berasal dari dasar neraka sekali pun—tangan kami senantiasa terulur. Merengkuh siapa saja yang membenci dunia—menginginkan revolusi.

Terserah dunia memandang-mu, bagi kami—kau lah pahlawan sejati.

Sekali lagi, ayo bersama membuat revolusi. Membangun dunia baru yang ideal. Ingat—jangan pedulikan bagaimana padangan dunia terhadap-mu. Karena disaat seisi dunia telah membenci kita—itulah kemenangan sejati.

Inilah—Revolusi dunia terbesar sepanjang sejarah!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **XX Day Project. Revolution.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia by Himaruya**

 **Story by Hay Anime14**

 **Warn: Dark(?)AU!, Ooc, tak sesuai EYD, alur campuran, Typo and miss Typo, dan segala sesuatu jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Lihat." Satu dari tiga sosok berkata, membuyar hening yang sedari tadi tercipta. Kedua telapak tangan tersembunyi dalam saku. _Hoodie_ menjadi perisai, menapik rasa dingin yang membuat kebanyakan orang memilih bergelung dalam selimut.

Pengecualian bagi mereka, tiga sosok yang bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang. Orang waras mana yang rela menghabiskan malam di puncak gedung tertinggi? Ruangan hangat lebih menarik ditempati. Tapi, apa peduli? Toh, lagian mereka menikmati. Kapan lagi dapat menyaksikan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menjelma bagai ribuan permata mungil yang dinaungi hamparan bintang di langit galaksi?

Dan mereka masih waras. Setidaknya masih enggan memilih terjun bebas ditarik gravitasi. Tolong garis bawahi.

Kembali pada tokoh yang sama. Ia kembali membuat suara, netranya tetap tertuju pada objeknya sedari tadi. "Kota yang mengagumkan."

"Mengagumkan?" Kekehan menjadi tanggapan. "Tumben tidak memuji diri sendiri? Mulai bertaubat? Astaga, dunia mau kiamat!"

Lantas, suara tawa terdengar, suara erangan menyusul setelahnya. Satu figur yang sebelumnya menanggapi kini menimalisir pundaknya yang nyeri.

Sang pelaku, tak peduli. Dirinya malah dengan senang hati mencipta senyuman sinis penuh sarkatis. Tak ada kata simpati.

"Diamlah. Kau tahu rasanya terjun dari ketinggian beratus kaki?"

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu! Eh, asalkan kau bersedia menyiapkan parasut—atau setidaknya balon pengaman, aku mau."

"Gila."

Kekehannya bertransformasi menjadi tawa. Ayolah, dirinya tahu kalau sejak awal ini hanya gurauan. Lelucon. Lagipula, jika figur yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sedari tadi memang sungguhan dengan ancaman _tersirat_ nya, dirinya tahu kok. Kalau...

...rangkaian kata pertamanya hanya sebuah _omong_ _kosong_.

 _Bullshit._

Hanya sebuah taktik untuk membuyar keheningan.

Haha. Mana mau lawan bicaranya itu _memuji_ yang tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya?

Kota yang termasuk _metropolitan_ itu tak kunjung sepi. Buktinya, suara kendaraan yang melaju masih senantiasa terdengar hingga larutmalam. Bising. Berisik. Tapi—entah ada angin apa kali ini terhitung sepi. Sangat cocok bagi tiga sosok yang selama ini mengharapkan keadaan sepi.

Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Mereka menyukai langit malam. Mereka suka mengobservasi aneka benda langit juga keadaan kota yang dipenuhi kilauan lampu. Tapi, digabung dengan kebisingan kendaraan yang menebar zat perusak pelindung bumi?

Terima kasih.

Angin malam menjadi iringan tawa yang masih terjadi. Kompak berhenti ketika tawa sudah tak beraksi. Angin dengan suhu tak biasa—mengingat mereka tengah berada di puncak tertinggi ditambah fakta dimulainya awal musim gugur. Tapi dengan _hoodie_ , dingin menjadi tak berarti.

Senyuman terukir serempak bagi tiga figur pecinta malam.

Membingungkan bukan? Kau bertanya siapa mereka? Kau tak dapat membedakan mereka? Untuk lebih dimengerti, mari kita tandai. Si Putih untuk dia yang memuji, Si Hijau untuk dia yang menanggapi, dan Si Ungu untuk dia yang belum membuat kata sedari tadi.

Kemudian hening kembali hadir menemani tiga menit ke depan.

"Ah, kalian." Dan akhirnya, Si Ungu mulai bersuara dengan menginterupsi."Kita disini untuk _mengobrol_ , loh. Jangan sia-sia kan waktu."

"Kami sudah berdebat tadi. Kau saja yang belum berbicara sedari tadi."

"Tidak ada bahan obrolan."

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kenapa tidak ceritakan saja kejadian hari ini?"

"Kita bukan perempuan yang bergosip atas kejadian yang terjadi."

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka ke _Pub_."

"Ketimbang tidak ada obrolan?"

"Hah." Si Putih membuang nafas. Ada nada berat dan begitu malas. "Pembimbing kuliah S2 ku sama sekali tidak keren. Aku dilarang mendengarkan Mp3 ku selama kuliahnya berlangsung. Ayolah! Ini kehidupanku! Dan kuliahnya sangat amat membosankan!"

"Diucapkan oleh orang yang ber-IQ kelewat tinggi."

"Lalu kenapa? Bilang saja kau iri! Seharusnya, dia memikirkan cara bagaimana agar aku tertarik!" Si Putih menatap sengit. Tangan yang sejak awal berada di saku kini menarik tudungnya semakin dalam. Kemudian, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk bertemu dengan lantai semen yang dingin.

"Giliranku!" Si Hijau berkata dengan antusias, tangan kanannya tak lupa teracung ke atas pertanda dia ingin didengarkan. "Kebun tomat _hidroponik_ ku sudah mulai berbuah! Sementara kebun tomat biasa—ah, jangankan berbuah. Ulat menyebalkan lah yang muncul. Apa lebih baik aku fokus pada tomat _hidroponik_ saja?" Andaikan bayang-bayang tak menutupi, Binar kebahagian pasti menghiasi manik yang tertutup oleh tudung _hoodie_.

"Tapi," keantusiasan itu lenyap seketika. Diganti oleh ringisan yang terdengar berat hati. " _Hidroponik_ lebih banyak mengeluarkan biaya. Sementara pemasukanku belum seberapa."

"Seharusnya kau tidak hanya menanam tomat," kata Si Ungu mencoba memberi saran. "Dari zaman Imperium dimulai, rempah-rempah lebih banyak dicari. Dan kau ingat teman kita yang _itu_? Kampung halamannya menjadi surga rempah-rempah sejak dulu. Minta saja bibit. Dia pasti akan kasih."

"Aku mau minta. Asal dia tak memintaku menjadi _model_ nya." Bulu kuduk Si Hijau berdiri serempak. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Ya..." Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sama seperti biasa. Ramai dan ricuh sekali. Biasa lah, restoran bintang lima. Tanganku yang cantik ini sampai lelah."

Dan lagi-lagi, hening kembali hadir menemani mereka beberapa menit lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, sudah larut sekali. Kita harus kembali."

"Heh? Sudah ingin turun? Kufikir ingin mengobrol lebih lama."

"Ingat waktu. Besok aku harus kerja pagi. Ada _event_ penting. Dan kau ada kuliah pagi. Jangan bolos lagi."

"Hey—"

"Dan ada orang yang tertarik dengan tomat organik _hidroponik_!"

"Lagian, memang sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk turun."

"Kau benar." Seringai penuh arti terukir. "Sudah seharusnya waktu kita untuk _turun_."

Itu sudah larut malam. Dan tiga figur hilang bersamaan dalam bayang-bayang ketinggian.

Waktu dimana manusia tertidur lelap. Bersiap untuk hari esok. Waktu dimana hewan-hewan malam menjalani kehidupan. Kanvas Tuhan yang begitu pekat. Hitam menjadi dasar warna bagi gambaran hamparan bintang. Sabit bulan yang begitu terang. Siluet abu _sirus_ sebagai penghias.

14 Februari 2026 pukul 01.13 malam, sebuah Pusat Pembelanjaan di Karlsruhe, Jerman meledak.

.

.

.

" _Sepertinya, sudah waktunya kita mencari tempat mengobrol baru?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

9 Juli 2025. Brussels, Belgia.

Emma Van Anders, sudah berada disana selama berjam-jam. Ke-76 kali membuka buku yang berbeda, ke-56 kali menelusuri buku yang sama dan total 91 kali menelusuri ra-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi dalam perpustakaan kampus besar tempatnya belajar.

Netra hijaunya menelusuri rangkaian kalimat di bukunya yang ke-77 setelah sebelumnya meloncat turun dari tangga kayu—sudah terbiasa karena sekian waktu dihabiskannya, dan itu cara yang lebih efisien dan dia tidak terluka—demi menggapai sebuah buku yang tergolong cukup tinggi.

Telunjuknya mencoba mencari cepat. Siapa tahu ada kata yang dicari. Setidaknya, sebuah makna yang berhubungan. Sudah berapa waktu dia lewati?

Ah. Dua hari. Dia bahkan melewatkan jadwal makannya—lagi. Cemilan terakhir sudah dimakannya tadi.

Kapan ia terakhir mengistirahatkan mata? Kalau tak salah, baru 20 menit yang lalu. Itupun tanpa sengaja. Dan dia hanya menutup mata hanya sekitar 15 menit.

Tenang saja, dia manusia kok. _Homo sapiens_ dengan gerakan terbatas, dan tetap penasaran akan sebuah teka-teki. Misteri. Sebuah kiriman di dunia maya yang ektensinya diabaikan banyak manusia dan diyakini hanya sekedar gurauan belaka bagi mereka yang tak peduli dan sudah angkat tangan untuk mencari sebuah kunci pemecah permasalahan

.

.

 _Hey—kau, sang Pemberontak. Pembenci dunia atas. Mari kita memulai suatu permainan!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi, Siang, Petang atau Malam dimana pun kau berada!

Bagaimana? Kau tertarik? Atau merasa _ini_ semua membosankan? Aku juga berfikir demikian. Toh, ini kan baru permulaan.

Tapi nanti—mungkin ada hal menarik.

Sudah tahu siapa aku?

Ah, maaf. Sekali lagi, ini masih sebuah permulaan. Kau mungkin sangat tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kisah macam apa ini? Ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aksi _kami_ dapat menjadi sebuah cerita—seorang penulis amatir bersikeras meminta. Tak apalah, kami juga merasa terbantu. Sudut pandang dari sisi dunia yang berbeda. Aksi dimana didalamnya ada sebuah _plot-twist_ skenario yang sungguh, amat-sangat-menjengkelkan.

Astaga, apa baru saja aku membuat sebuah _bocoran?!_

Yah, tidak apa. Lagian, walau sedikit bocoran dapat membantu, aku sangat amat yakin **Kalian Pasti Masih Belum Mengerti**. Ini bukan sarkasme. Tapi itulah **kenyataan** yang terjadi.

Benar begitu, bukan?

Haha! Kalian merasa jengkel? Memang! Memang begitulah yang seharusnya terjadi!

Itulah yang _kami_ inginkan! Perasaan itu! Emosi itu!

Sifat dasar Manusia yang amat menarik! Tapi sungguh, itu sangat **berguna** bagi kami!

Kau bertanya siapa aku? Sebenarnya, aku tidak berniat memberi tahu. Biarkan alur mencipta kunci. Aku ingin kalian sendiri yang mencari tahu siapa aku. Apa alasanku. Dan— **apakah kalian ingin bergabung bersama ku?**

Hey, aku bertanya padamu! Apa kau ingin bergabung bersama _kami_?

 **Jawab!**

Hah! Dasar, Manusia! Rasa penasaran kalian itu, **sungguh menggemaskan!**

Aku tahu—aku terlalu baik. Aku menyadari kalau kunci yang diberikan hanya sedikit. Tapi—hey, apa kalian tak dapat sesuatu dari gambaran di atas? Bukankah kalian ini mahluk Tuhan paling **sempurna**?

Yang karena kesempurnaan itu lah, kalian **bertikai satu sama lain**! Egois! Serakah! Dan apa lagi? Menganggap diri kalian paling **superior** hingga merasa dapat memerintah, berbuat sesuka hati pada seluruh penduduk bumi? Walau itu bangsa kalian sendiri! Jenis kalian sendiri!

Ketahuilah, sekelompok _meerkat_ lebih baik dari kalian!

Setidaknya, mereka lebih manusiawi.

Dan kau bilang tak semua manusia seperti itu? Tak semua dari mereka memiliki sifat busuk itu? Buktikan!

Karena aku, **juga percaya demikian!**

Baiklah. Ini sudah melenceng dari topik seharusnya. Aku terlalu baik. Kalian penasaran siapa aku, bukan?

Itu rahasia, kawan.

Haha! Tidak-tidak, aku tidak sejahat itu. Rasa penasaran dapat membunuhmu. Dan aku tidak mau kalian mati sebelum mengetahui siapa _kami_.

Sebenarnya, kami bahkan belum bernama.

Jangan marah! Tapi memang itu kenyataannya! Apa kau mau memberi nama pada kami? Silahkan, tapi tidak sekarang! Tidak sampai kalian mengenal betul siapa kami. Dimana kalian sudah bersiap untuk memilih. Aku tidak mau kalian salah mengambil tujuan berujung penyesalan seumur hidup tak tergantikan.

Bersabarlah. Ada saatnya.

Untuk sekarang, aku mau kalian menikmati. Meneliti segala penulisan alur 'Penulis Amatir' ini. Selidiki, cari tahu. Sampai makna itu tersampaikan dan meleset tepat pada ruang kenaifanmu itu.

Kuharap kau tak polos lagi.

Kuharap sekat pembatas pandanganmu terbuka dan kau dapat menyadari luasnya dunia dari sisi yang berbeda.

Tunggulah. Bersabarlah. Aku berbaik hati memberi kalian tenggang waktu.

Karena jika sudah tiba saatnya, **bersiaplah**.

Disaat aku kembali bertanya pada kalian, waktunya bagimu untuk **memilih**.

Dan disaat itu tiba, maukah kau memberi nama kepada _kita_? Sungguh, kami bingung dinamakan sebagai apa kami ini. Bahkan sang 'Penulis Amatir' juga tak mempunyai saran.

Kata-kataku kutarik deh, **kalian boleh kok** **,** **menamai kami sekarang juga**.

Tapi nanti—saat kau hendak memilih, boleh kah aku berharap satu kepada _kalian_?

Kalian boleh mencaci kami, kalian diperbolehkan mengatakan kami ini _busuk_ dan lain sebagainya—saat kau sudah mengetahui siapa kami—silahkan. Mungkin dari kalian akan ada yang mendukung kami—mungkin kalau ada—kami akan berterima kasih. Jika tidak ada, tak masalah kok. Jika pada akhirnya kalian membenci _kami,_ itulah yang sangat kami inginkan.

Harapanku—tolong jangan caci maki sang 'Penulis Amatir'karena dia hanya berniat menulis cerita kami.

Baiklah, selamat menikmati. Selamat memecahkan misteri siapa kami. Kuharapkan kalian dapat memilih, setelah aku melontarkan **—'Apakah kalian ingin bergabung bersama kami?'** Sekali lagi, tak ada jalan kembali. Hanya terdapat dua pilihan. Dan pilihlah jawaban pasti sesuai kemauanmu sendiri agar kau tak menyesal nanti.

.

 _Karena kami adalah hitam di atas putih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tbc or Delete?**_

* * *

 _ **#pojokAuthor**_

 _ **#Karlsruhe... maafkanSaya...**_

Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHA!

FAAAAAAAAAAAAI?! LU DIMANA?! SUMPAH, GUA NULIS SAMPAH!

Gilagilagila! Ini apa-apaan coba?!

Ada yang ngerti gak? Kagak ya? Maaf ya! Udah lama nggak nulis cerita berbobot!

Saya tahu, saya harusnya nuntasin 'Diet Program' dulu. Tapi apa mau dikata, gua sibuk tahu gak. Stres! Dan ada niatan mau 'cuci gudang'. Banyak fic2 nista dari kapan tahu minta dinotice. Baru beberapa yang kelar. Ini dah ada dari tahun 14 kalau gak salah.

BULAN INI SAYA SIBUK! KTI! Ada yang mau kasih ide gak?

Bagi yang masih kurang atau sama sekali belum ngerti ini cerita apaan, gua kasih bocoran dikit deh. Ini semacam cerita... apa ya?#WOY! Pemberontakan? Revolusi?

Teroris?

GAK! Saya gak mau buat orang teroris! Anti teroris! #SayaAntiTeroris. Ya, walau cerita ini kayaknya gak bakal jauh sama aksi teror meneror?

Entahlah. Kan udah tersirat dari pembukaan pertama. Katanya mah, gitu.

Terinspirasi sama _Hanari X-day_ dan _Code Geass._ Maunya sih, alasan terbentuk pemberontakan mirip-mirip _Code Geass_.

Betewe... saya gak tahu mau ngasih judul apa. **Ada yang mau ngasih saran judul?**

 **#** PalingPalingEntarSayaHapusAtauGakTakBerlanjut

Eee,ada yang tahu waktu malam di eropa gak?#SumpahHayLuDimanaLimaTahun

Baiklah!

 **Sampai Jumpa Entah Kapan Lagi!**

 **#Hay Anime14**

NB: Kepada FAI...

FAAAAI! KALO KITA DAH KELAR SIBUKNYA KITA KERJA BARENG LAGI YA!


	2. Act 01: BB, for Before the Begin

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XX Day Project. Revolution.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia by Himaruya**

 **Story by Hay Anime14**

 **Warn: Dark(?)AU!, Ooc, tak sesuai EYD, alur campuran, Typo and missTypo, dan segala sesuatu jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

14 Februari 2026. London, Inggris

.

"... _ledakan dari salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Karlsruhe, Jerman yang terjadi pada malam dini hari menyebabkan banyak..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entah kenapa, media massa serentak terfokus dengan kejadian meledaknya sebuah _Mall_ pada tengah malam. Mereka begitu gentar-gentarnya mencari informasi. Walau saksi mata bahkan tak dapat ditanyai—karena bahkan tak ada saksi mata sama sekali di tempat lokasi kejadian.

Jadi, ingin dapat keterangan lebih lanjut oleh siapa?

Kamera CCTV bahkan luput dalam menangkap pelaku.

.

.

.

"... _tidak ada korban jiwa dalam ledakan tersebut. Namun, kerugian dilansir mencapai..._ "

Karlsruhe merupakan sebuah kota dari negara bagian Baden-Württemberg, Jerman. Kota dengan banyak inovasi, merupakan salah satu kota terhangat di negaranya. Dan memiliki julukan sebagai **kota hukum**.

Memiliki banyak jalur transportasi. Dan waktu terus berganti, mengiringi dunia yang terus berevolusi. Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini, kota yang paranomanya menyerupai matahari—atau kipas—dalam peta, mulai menjadi ramai menyerupai _metropolitan_. Pembangunan tata kota kini meningkat. Hingga banyak renovasi diberbagai tempat. Menyebabkan keadaan malam hari ebih ramai dari biasanya.

Karl III Wilhelm tidak akan senang jika mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan kota impiannya di masa sekarang.

.

.

.

"... _sampai sekarang, belum ada pihak yang menyatakan bertanggung jawab atas meledaknya pusat perbelanjaan tersebut..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pusat perbelanjaan itu masih tergolong baru. Selesai dibangun tiga tahun lalu setelah proses pembangunannya berjalan selama dua tahun. _Mall_ itu tergolong besar dan terdiri dari beberapa lantai. Merupakan salah satu bangunan yang diizinkan untuk memiliki banyak lantai.

Sangat luas. Dan bagaimana bisa ledakan itu _nyaris_ menhancurkannya dengan sempurna?

Hampir rata dengan tanah!

Dan kapan para _pelaku_ meletakknya bomnya? Darimana mereka meledakkanya?

.

.

.

"... _apakah ini terkait dengan jaringan teroris? Atau berkaitan dengan isu jika pusat perbelanjaan ini dibangun dengan tunjangan dana yang diperoleh dari hasil korupsi hinga akhirnya ada pihak yang mendendam? Polisi masih menyelidiki motif pasti dari ledakan tersebut. Juga..._ "

.

.

.

Pria yang sedari tadi menatap layar televisi, mulai mengetukkan jari kiri pada pinggiran kursi. Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan kanan, tengah menganalisa kejadian yang membuat gempar Eropa.

Karlsruhe hanyalah kota yang dibagi menjadi 27 kecamatan. Tergolong kecil. Apa yang diharapkan dari kota tersebut untuk menarik perhatian dunia?

Kecuali inovasi teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan yang luar biasa yang banyak mendunia seperti perusahaan mobil _Mercendes Benz_ dan Heinrich Rudolf Hertz yang diabadikan sebagai satuan frekuensi.

Apakah ini jaringan teroris seperti beberapa tahun silam yang menargetkan Paris dan Brussels juga beberapa kota lain diseluruh dunia dan sampai sekarang masih aktif beroperasi walau tak seaktif selama beberapa tahun terkahir ini?

Tapi Karlsruhe hanyalah kota dari negara bagian!

Dahinya berkerut. Hasil yang didapatkannya masih menemui jalan buntu.

"Tuan."

"Ada apa?"

"Anda memiliki pertemuan bersama Ratu, sebentar lagi."

"Begitu. Silahkan pergi."

 _Butler_ itu menunduk hormat kemudian beranjak pergi.

Ya, mungkin lebih baik dipikirkan nanti. Ada pertemuan penting yang sepertinya tengah membahas masalah ekonomi.

Dan jika memungkinkan, membahas sekilas tentang ledakan yang terjadi.

Pria itu berdiri. Kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tegang karena berfikir. Tangan kanannya pun meraih _remote_ yang berada diatas meja dihadapannya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Iris hijaunya kembali menatap layar televisi sejenak.

.

.

.

"... _polisi mencoba melidiki, ukiran_ _ **timbangan tercoret**_ _yang ditemukan pada lokasi kejadian..._ "

.

.

.

Dan ketika layar televisi berubah menjadi hitam, di suatu tempat Uni Eropa menyatakan bersiap untuk memulai bersiaga satu teroris, upaya untuk berjaga-jaga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

10 juli 2025. Brussels, Belgia.

Emma mulai frustasi.

Sungguh. Ini lebih rumit ketimbang skripsinya yang tak kunjung jadi.

…baiklah. abaikan persoalan skripsinya yang belum usai sampai sekarang.

Ini hari ketiga. Dan sudah ke- 92 kali membuka buku yang berbeda, ke-77 kali menelusuri buku yang sama, dan entah yang keberapa kali dirinya menelusuri rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi dalam kampus tempatnya belajar.

Hanya untuk mencari kunci pemecah misteri.

Tidak juga, kok. Dia juga mencari beberapa bahan untuk skripsinya, kok. Sungguh. Dia masih ingin mengambil gelar sarjana.

Intinya, dia sudah lelah. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya menjadi bukti. Dan terhitung tiga hari dia tidak pulang.

Panggilan-panggilan yang tertera di layar ponsel diabaikannya. Sebagian besar pasti berasal dari kakakknya yang dia yakini akan terus menerus menyuruhnya pulang jika dia mengangkatnya.

Emma belum ingin pulang, sayangnya.

Tidak sebelum dia berhasil menemukan titik terang dari _permainan_ itu, walau hanya sedikit.

Setidaknya, dengan begitu rasa penasarannya akan sedikit terobati.

…atau akan membuatnya semakin keras untuk mencari karena rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi.

Penasaran itu…dapat membunuh.

Akhirnya Emma berfikir ulang.

Jemari tangannya mengetuk meja, membuat irama mengiringi otaknya yang bekerja.

Emma memang bukan anak yang memiliki banyak prestasi semasa sekolah. Nilainya adalah rata-rata seperti orang biasa. Yang menjadi kemampuannya yang sangat dia banggakan hanyalah dapat membuat _waffle_ segala rasa. Semuanya ia coba. Mulai dari coklat, buah-buahan, _barbeque_ bahkan sampai lumpur sekaligus. Dia sangat bangga dan semuanya telah diuji. Ya, untuk rasa terakhir Emma bersumpah untuk tidak membuatnya lagi.

Meski begitu, Emma sangat begitu antusias dengan semua yang berbau teka-teki sejak kecil. Tak peduli jika matematikanya hanya sekali saja menembus angka 90. Sekali ada sebuah _riddle_ yang diajukan oleh kawannya, Emma akan antusias berfikir keras untuk memecahkannya. Dan menolak segala bocoran yang diberikan oleh kawan lainnya yang telah mengetahui jawaban lebih dulu.

Sama seperti sekarang.

Emma antusias mencarinya— _seorang diri_.

Sebenarnya, ketika pertama kali _permainan_ itu disebarkan di dunia maya, Emma tidak sendiri. Banyak kawannya yang mencoba untuk mencari pemecah kunci. Mereka bersama-sama bekerja sama. Namun, seiring waktu berlalu beberapa hari, mereka semua angkat tangan dan mulai mengabaikannya. Menganggap _tantangan_ itu hanyalah gurauan semata. Tak ada _klue,_ dan jawaban pastinya hanyalah _jawaban kosong_ —itulah kata mereka.

Tapi Emma—sebagai pecinta teka-teki _sejati_ tak akan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Dan Emma masih berfikir.

Mungkin, perjalanan Emma berakhir saat ini. Disudahi sekarang juga. _Tidak_ —bukan berarti Emma ingin menyerah. Tapi Emma _masih_ manusia. Dia butuh istirahat!

Dan dia lapar. Dia juga ingin mandi(Sudah tiga hari dia tidak mandi!).

Emma akan pulang ke rumah. Mendengarkan pidato kakaknya selama beberapa menit setelahnya. Kemudian memasuki kamar dan berendam air hangat selama apapun dia inginkan. Mengisi perutnya dan diakhiri dengan bergelung dalam selimut seharian.

Dia memutuskan untuk beistirahat selama sehari. Mengisi energi untuk persiapannya kembali menari beberapa hari kedepan.

Tetapi…

Tangannya kini bergerak membuka laptop. Setidaknya ia ingin kembali melihat dunia maya untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia beranjak pulang.

Kursor pada layar mengklik sebuah artikel yang sudah dilihat dan dibagikan jutaan kali hingga menjadi _trending topic_ dalam waktu lama.

.

.

.

 _Aku biasa-biasa saja. Aku ada dimanapun kalian berada. Melindungi kalian setiap hari, manusia. Tetapi kenapa kalian begitu antusias dan menjelma menjadi iblis ketika menginginkanku—para wanita?_

 _._

 _Tercekik! Tak bisa bernafas! Tolong longgarkan!—ah, bukankah sudah jelas?_

 _._

 _Aku suka memandangnya di langit biru. Ketika sejuk menjadi_ nina bobo _yang tepat untuk terlelap. Begitu beragam. Katanya tidak hanya satu—ya, yang kulihat memang tidak hanya satu—namun mata kita begitu lemah untuk memilah. Tapi kalian tahu, kalau semua itu palsu? Nyatanya semua adalah satu!_

 _._

 _Dan terakhir dan yang paling utama—hey, bagimu yang-tidak-bisa-tidur, disaat induk beruang putih telah menemukan ekornya—tak peduli walau hanya berbekal jeruk mandarin ditemani tikus yang berkeliaran, mari kita mulai pestanya!_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya—Halo semuanya, dimanapun-kapanpun kalian berada!

Apa kabar? Kuharap kalian sehat selalu. Kuharap kalian tidak **terbunuh** akibat rasa penasaran kalian yang menjadi. Dan terakhir…

… _kami_ berharap, kalian tetap bersabar untuk senantiasa menunggu.

Kalian merasa begitu lama untuk menunggu? Sudah berapa waktu dilewati? Kami meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya—begitu juga dengan si 'Penulis Amatir'. Banyak **kejadian** yang tak **terduga**. Dan ketahuilah—si 'Penulis Amatir' berkata, kalian harus bersyukur. Karena biasanya dia sangat suka _mengaret_ beberapa bulan. **56** **hari** merupakan kemajuan yang pesat—itu menurut si 'Penulis Amatir' kita.

Ya…dia memang brengsek. Kalian bisa mencaci makinya habis-habisan. Kuizinkan, _kami persilahkan_.

…tapi jangan membunuhnya, oke? Siapa yang akan menulis kisah kami nantinya?

Baiklah. Dalam _episode_ kali ini mungkin tidak ada petunjuk berarti. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Sekali lagi, ini baru dan **masih** permulaan.

Kenapa masih permulaan? Kapan kita mencapai pokok permasalahan. Jawabannya— _bersabarlah._ Karena walau ini masih permulaan, nyatanya kalian tetap belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Benar bukan?

Aku mau kalian memahami awal mula dari permasalahannya. Setelah itu—entahlah. Inginnya kalian dapat langsung mengerti pokok permasalahan setelahnya. Tapi semua skenario ini ada pada di si 'Penulis Amatir'.

Walau ini kisah kami, tapi dialah yang merubahnya menjadi rangkaian kata-kata yang tertuang dalam sebuah karya fiksi. Karena bisa saja dia **berhenti** ditengah jalan lantaran tidak kuat menulis kisah kami yang begitu berbobot. Salahnya juga yang bersikeras untuk menjadikan kisah kami menjadi cerita. Aku tak akan heran kok, jika dia benar-benar **berhenti ditengah** jalan.

Dan jika dia benar-benar melakukannya, sekali lagi…kalian dapat mendampratnya habis-habisan. Caci maki. Kuizinkan, _kami persilahkan_. Tapi jangan membunuhnya, oke? Masih banyak impian dan _project_ yang ingin ia capai.

Dan dia masih muda.

Baiklah. Kita langsung saja. Menurut kalian, bagaimana isi dari _tantangan_ **permainan** kami?

Benar, kawan. Itu _permainan_ kami. Salah satu upaya untuk **bergabung** bersama kami.

Ah, belum ding. Disaat itu kami belum terbentuk. Itu hanya—astaga! Lagi-lagi aku membuat **bocoran**!

Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, kuselesaikan saja. Itu hanya sebuah **teka-teki** — _riddle_ yang dibentuk entah-oleh-siapa. Tak ada maksud yang berarti. Tapi karena itulah— _ **yang-pertama-dari-kami**_ dapat bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Kejadian yang tidak terduga. Sungguh. Padahal, itu hanyalah sebuah teka-teki semata. Tapi karenanya _yang-pertama-dari-kami_ dapat beirnteraksi—setelah mengetahui jawaban dari teka-teki tersebut, tentunya.

Dan dimasa mendatang...teka-teki itu _sedikit_ kami modifikasi dan dibagikan ulang untuk mengundang— **mengajak** kalian.

Dan sekarang, adakah kalian yang dapat memecahkannya? Karena itu cara untuk menemuiku. Menemui _kami_. Dan siapa tahu nanti **kalian ingin bergabung bersama kami** —maka itulah kuncinya.

Tapi pastinya, kalian harus memutuskan matang-matang, benarkah itu yang kalian mau? Dan tenang saja, kami tidak meminta jawaban kalian, kok. Tidak sekarang. Karena **pertanyaan sakral** belum kembali terlontar.

Teruntuk **Winter.** **SunFlower** **,**

Tentu. Ini tidak akan dihapus. Ya, tergantung si 'Penulis Amatir' saja. Kau tidak mengerti? Tenang saja, kau tidak sendiri dan tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk langsung mengerti(Si 'Penulis Amatir' saja mengakui dirinya juga tidak mengerti, sebenarnya) Niat baik tersembunyi? Hm, terserah bagaimana kau memandangnya. Pandangan orang berbeda-beda. Terima kasih atas kesedianmu untuk mengikuti cerita kami. Dan reviewmu tidak menyampah kok.

Teruntuk **Guest** **,**

Ini sudah lanjut.

Teruntuk **FIRTCB** ,

Penulis amatir bilang, tolong jangan gorok dia. Dan semoga dapat istirahat dari kesibukan dunia. Ayo kerja sama lagi!

Teruntuk **Southen Light** ,

Waw. Aku tidak menyangka ada yang _dapat_ 'membaca' kami padahal ini masih permulaan. Analisamu luar biasa tetapi bisakah kau menganalisa _riddle_ itu? Kuberikan selamat dan ya, pandangan orang itu beragam. Benar sekali. Rasa penasaran itu berbahaya.

Teruntuk **himeichi** ,

Terimakasih pujiannya. Dan kau dapat menebak siapa sendiri siapa pelaku dari ledakan itu. Aku tidak bisa memberi tahunya karena itu merupakan rahasia kelompok kami. Untuk genre cerita ini? Kita serahkan saja pada si Penulis Amatir oke?

Itu adalah balasan untuk kalian. Dan si Penulis Amatir bilang, tidak akan ada AuthorNote. Tata penulisan tambahan akan seperti ini sebagai pengganti.

Terimakasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca, meninggalkan pesan, mengikuti bahkan menyukai cerita kami!

Aku tahu kalau teka-teki yang diberikan amat membingungkan. Tapi jika tidak begitu, bukan _riddle_ namanya. Ya, walau mungkin berbeda jauh dari _riddle_ yang kalian tahu.

Selamat mencoba untuk memecahkannya!

Tak hanya _riddle_ , tapi apakah kalian dapat menebak— **menganalisa** motif **ledakan** yang meninggalkan ukiran **timbangan tercoret?**

Ini **tantangan** untuk **kalian!**

Dan aku tahu jika ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita kami. Tetapi, maukah kalian menjawabnya? Sebagai salah satu _project_ yang ingin dibuat oleh penulis kita.

Andaikan Personifikasi negara itu nyata. Kalian ingin **bertanya** apa kepada INDONESIA?

Anggaplah ia teman kalian. Terserah mau bertanya apa, masa lalu, kesukaan, atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan perasaan manusia.

Ya. Hanya itu.

Sekian! Sampai jumpa. Di episode selanjutnya!

.

.

.

(280316)


End file.
